Vanguard Obsession and Eternal Mist
by Beautiful blossom
Summary: Kasumi is not just your ordinary teenage girl. She's a girl that involve in more than 10 fights in a day with biker gangs and delinquents. She then develops a new obsession for Vanguard and makes new friends from it and maybe a small crush on the most annoying person she met.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. I gonna use my OC in this story. I would be appreciate if you give your review about this story. Arigatou!

**Introduction to my OC**

Kasumi Oichiwa is just your average 16 years teenage girl. She go to High School just like any other students did and have good reputation there. She's the most youngest Captain selected in kendo club. She's always been picked when she was little and it became worse when both of her parents died. Because of that, she learns kendo and a little bit of fighting skills to protect herself. She currently move to Tokyo and have new obsession that is Vanguard. You will know more about Kasumi as the story progresses. Now let's start will the story!

" Serve you right for picking on me you morons," Kasumi with a sneer said while rubbing her knuckles. She looked at the biker gangs whom she just beat to a pulp just now. All of them have swollen face and blue eyes. Some of them even lost a tooth.

" We're sorry!," the leader announced and bowing to Kasumi over and over again. " We won't do it again ma'am! We didn't know someone cute as ma'am would not actually beat us to a bloody pulp." Then, all the biker gangs bow following their leader apologising to Kasumi.

" Tch! You guys are not even worth my time. Next time I gonna make sure you end up six feet under!," Kasumi warned them in a murderous aura. " I gonna count to 5 and you better be gone when I'm finish counting!"

" One." Kasumi starts watching the biker gangs scattered around in panic bumping to one another trying to run away. Soon they all disappeared in their bikes when Kasumi start counting to 4.

" Man, they're so annoying. They should learn their place," Kasumi mumbled to herself as she rub her knuckles and start walking. She walks to down the street where rows of shop assembled along the way. " Now that's five fights in a day," she said to herself. " First there's this gorilla looking girls and…."she said to herself counting her fingers. Then, one particular shop caught her attention. She pause and looks at the sign reading ' Card Capital'.

" A Vanguard shop?", she said to herself. " Mmm…Maybe it won't hurt if I check it out." She then crossed to the other side of the street towards the shop and enter.

" Konichiwa," a man with spiky hair and glasses greeted her which she assumes to be the shop manager. There's a pretty silver haired lady sitting behind the counter reading a book with a lazy looking cat sleeping soundly besides her.

" Umm..Konichiwa," she replied.

" My name is Shin," he introduced. " The grumpy looking girl behind the counter is my niece Misaki Tokura and the assistant cat." Misaki then looked up from her book and glare at her uncle.

" If you call me that one more time…."she warned and Shin quickly back away. " Haha..my niece is really scary and when she's mad. So its not best to upset her."

Kasumi nodded and start looking at the booster pack on the counter. " I'm Kasumi. Kasumi Oichikawa," she replied.

" Nice to meet you Kasumi-san. Are you new here? Are you interested in Vanguard?" Shin asked.

" Yes I am. I try to look for new cards to strengthen my deck and I'm not sure its enough," Kasumi replied. Misaki shuts her book suddenly just as Kasumi finish talking and gets up from her chair. " Want to check it out? I have plenty of time before the shop is crowded out. What do you think Shin?"

Shin smiles and nodded. " Sure. I take care of this shop until you both done playing."

Kasumi grins at Misaki and take out her deck. " Bring it on." They both made their way to the guest table and shuffle their own deck before placing it on the Vanguard mat. " Just so you know, I won't go easy on you," Misaki told her as she picked five cards from her deck.

" Good. Keep it that way," Kasumi replies with a smile as she done the same thing as Misaki. Both of them hold her starter on the mat and look at each other as battle aura surrounding them.

" Stand up the Vanguard!," they both said at the same time.

**Well, what do you guys think of the first chapter? Where are the other you ask? You see them in the next chapter. ;) Some of probably think where's Aichi or Kai right? They be in the story later. Please review guys. **


	2. Kasumi vs Misaki

**Hai Minna-san, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, because the second chapter is out. I would be happy if you leave a review. Don't you guys know that Kasumi means mist in Japanese. That's the tittle is all about. Kasumi that eternal mist. Cool right? ;)**

* * *

" Lozenge Magus," Misaki said.

" Broccolini Musketeer,Kirah," Kasumi announced.

" I would go first if you don't mind," Misaki said with a smile as she draw a card. " I ride Dark Cat. Looks like each of us can draw a card and my turn ends here."

Kasumi draws one card from her deck thanks to Dark Cat's skill. She then selected one card from her hand. " I ride Water Lily Musketeer and call Fruit Basket Elf on the rear guard."

.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time Aichi, Morikawa and Izaki arrive at the shop, Kasumi got 4 damage while Misaki got 5. " Hey, Misaki-san, its quiet rare for you to have Cardfight with one of the customers before," Morikawa teased. Misaki give a stern look at Morikawa as if she's gonna murder him soon.

" Kowaii..(scary),"Morikawa stated and backs away slowly. Aichi moves forward and studied their fight. He seems surprise to see Misaki has more damage than Kasumi. ' Whoever she is, she's very good. She even pushed Misaki this far.'he thought.

" Tch..Don't get cocky just because I have more damage than you," Misaki said calmly as she draw a card. ' This is the card I needed,'she thought and held the card up high.

"The goddess that shines the world, come forth!," she declared. " I ride CEO Amaterasu!"

" Here's come Misaki's counter attack! Oohh…Grade 3's are so awesome!,"Morikawa whispered to Kasumi._ 'Is that card that powerful?'_Kasumi thought after hearing Morikawa and look at two 10 000 shields in her hand. 'Let's just hope she doesn't pull a critical trigger.'

" Since the card in my hand is greater than yours, CEO Amaterasu get additional 4000 power," Misaki told her with a smile. Kasumi bits her lips feeping uneasy as Misaki somehow make a huge comeback. '_ That's right, Oracle Think Tank deck is all about drawing card,_' Kasumi thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kasumi successfully guard all Misaki's rear guard attack but she doesn't know how much she can hold up any longer. If Misaki didn't pull any trigger, she would survive until the next turn and win the fight

" With the additional 4000 boast from Weather Girl, Milk, CEO Amaterasu attacks your Vanguard," Misaki declared with a sneer. "Not so fast, I guard with Night Queen Musketeer Daniel and Watering Elf!," Kasumi said dropping two of her Grade 0 on the guarding mat.

" Th that's impossible to break through!," Aichi exclaimed as Morikawa and Izaki watch with awe. " It's a total 31000 shield. There's no way Misaki could break this defence," Izaki commented.

"Tch..I check for a twin drive," she said as she pulled that first one. " It's a critical trigger," she announce as CEO Amaterasu gets +5000. "Second check," Misaki said with a sigh and slowly pull the last twin drive and look at it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Looks like the fight is over," Misaki said with a smirk revealing a critical trigger.

" The power of 34000 plus 2 critical? A-amazing,"Aichi said out loud. Kasumi let out a loud sigh and smiles at Misaki. " Looks like you win. You're stronger than I thought,"

Misaki collects her deck and looks at her. " You not too bad yourself. If it wasn't for that back to back critical trigger, I would have never penetrate your shield and your damage of 4." Kasumi smiles and turns around to see a goofy looking boy with black hair staring at her.

" Umm…ca can I help you?," she asked with a smile feeling uneasy as the boy lean near to her. If he does anything funny, she would have clobber him in next few seconds. " Hmmm….I never thought a cute girl besides my Kourin would be this talented,"he said grinning at her. Misaki gives Morikawa a sharp glare before pushing him away from Kasumi. " Do not scare customers in this shop or I'll kick you out,"she said sternly.

"Ye yes ma'am!," Morikawa replied. Misaki sighs and looks at Kasumi. " By the way, this is Kasumi Oichikawa. She's new,"she told them.

" Duhh…I can tell," Morikawa said in a bored tune. "Nice to meet you Kasumi-san, Aichi said politely. " I'm Aichi and this is my friends Morikawa and Izaki."

" Pleased to meet you," Kasumi said with a smile and shakes Aichi's hand. She feels happy for some reason even though she lose the fight. She never thought she made new friends by playing Vanguard. " Ne..Misaki, can you fight me," Aichi asked politely yet in a serious tune. " You're one of the strong Vanguard Cardfighter just like Kai."he added.

" Kai?"Kasumi asked curiously arching her eyebrow.

"Not you short stuff," Morikawa hissed. " She's gonna fight with me first! I'm gonna show her the power of Grade 3," Aichi stare at Morikawa at disbelief. " But Morikawa, I'm the one asking her first,"Aichi protested.

"Fine then, let's have a Cardfight who's gonna battle Kasumi first. I bet you lose,"Morikawa said with a sneer. Misaki returns to the counter and picked up her book. " What a bunch of kids," she muttered to herself.

* * *

**So, how do you like the first chapter? Huh? Kai is not there you say? He will appear in the next chapter, I promise. ;) Please review about your opinion guys. Sayonara for now.**


	3. The annoying guy appears!

**How do you like the first 2 chapters? Great eh? ;) Good thing I have my own Oracle Think Tank deck ( believe me, its bloody expensive. I finish my one month allowance for that) otherwise I didn't know how to write the fight properly. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! Woot!**

* * *

"Take this you bakamono!," Kasumi wailed as she punches a delinquent causing him to smack against the wall. She then give a powerful kick to another delinguents causing him to fly like 5 metres from her. Kasumi easily dodge all the punches and kicks thrown at her and end up defeating 15 members of delinquents to a bloody pulp. Kasumi cracks her knuckles and walk towards the leader and sink his face to the ground with her hands.

" Say it!,"Kasumi commanded with her evil aura pressing his head hard on the ground.

" I really sorry for bothering the old lady! I feel ashamed of my attitude and promise to convert into a nice guy that involve in charity and religion," the leader sobbed feeling helpless to Kasumi's strength.

The other delinquents member are shaking with fear as they stare at Kasumi. "She's pure evil," one of them whispered as they all agreed. They all stood frozen on their spot when Kasumi gives them a murderous glare. " We're sorry ma'am!," they said bowing to Kasumi.

" This time, I let you all you,"Kasumi said in a bored tune. "Thank you ma'am, you've been to kind to us,"the leader thanked her and they disappeared in next few few seconds. Kasumi then turn to the helpless old lady and the little girl behind her.

" Are you alright?," Kasumi asked as she walks towards them." The old lady nodded and held her hands. " We're fine my dear. Thank you for saving us from those thugs. But still, a cute teenage girl like you shouldn't involve in a fight like this."

" No biggie, I can't run away when I see a person in distress,"Kasumi said with a smile and look at the little girl behind her. " I'm sorry you have to see that awful fight just now," Kasumi said gently to the little girl. " Oh I better go now, be safe grandma!," Kasumi said as she starts running.

Where is Kasumi going you ask? Duhh..its the Card Capital shop. Lately she's been visiting that shop a lot now. She even met this 12 years old kid named Kamui and his two friends. Despite his age, he's very skill in Vanguard in direct fighting.

Ah! There it is! Card Capital. _' Most of my friends probably been in the shop by now. If it wasn't those nuisance who kept me busy, I probably be the first person arrive there._ 'Kasumi thought. Kasumi let of a loud sigh of despair. " I also promised myself not to involve in fights anymore. Now that's 2 fights in a day including the one this morning," she said to herself as she made her way to the shop.

When she enter, she saw Morikawa fight against a brown haired guy about her age with a blonde hair guy she have never seen before accompany him. Aichi, Izaki, Kamui, Reiji and Eiji are gathering around the table. She knew Morikawa lost the fight because she could hear his scream of despair. Like always, Misaki have to snapped him. "Quiet."

Kasumi walk towards the counter to get a better view of the brown haired Cardfighter. " His name is Kai Toshiki if you're wondering," Misaki said suddenly without looking up from her book. " Oh thanks for telling me, but I'm not curious about his name," Kasumi insisted.

" Oh, I see," Misaki replied and continue reading her books again. _'Is he friends with Aichi and the others? Wait, Aichi did mention about a person named Kai being one of the strongest Cardfighter a few days ago. Is that really him? Kai Toshiki?'she thought._

Aichi turns around and wave at Kasumi. " Oi, Kasumi-san,"he called. "Come on! Let's watch the fight!" Kasumi smiles and walks towards the desk. The person named Kai Toshiki can be seen shuffling his deck as Morikawa demanded another match. 'Oh pelize! How could he win with all those Grade 3's in his deck,'Kasumi thought while rolling her eyes.

Kai turns and give a cold look at her. " So, you're the Kasumi that everyone talks about," he said with a cool expression. Kasumi startled and looks at Kai back. _'He's cute,'_Kasumi thought with a slight blush. "Yes I am, and I heard you fr-"

" Are you that strong as everyone presume? Or you just acting strong like those naïve Cardfighters?"he interrupt coldly. His words strike Kasumi's like a knife. His words is definitely more painful than any punch she have ever endure before. _'How dare he said that to me. That jerk,'_ Kasumi clench her fist and control her urge to punch him straight on his face otherwise she be kicked out from the shop. If her fighting mode is on now, Kai probably end up 6 feet under.

" Hey! That's not the best way to greet a person!," Kamui snarled pointing fingers at . However, Kai didn't seem to be bothered at all and act like he doesn't care. "Not cool yo!," Eiji agreed. Miwa tap Kasumi by her shoulder and give her a warm smile. " Haha…don't worry about Kai, he's always like that to everyone. I'm Miwa,pleased to meet you."

"Well, are you gonna prove me how strong you are?," Kai asked in a cool mocking tune. _'What the hell? Why should I Cardfight an annoying guy like you.'_Kasumi thought angrily trying to control her anger.

" Hmph! Why should I Cardfight you anyway?," Kasumi said with smirk and cross her arm. " A guy like you probably don't even worth my time." For some reason, Kai feel offended by her words and glare at her. A lightning bolt can be seen as she glare at each other in the eyes. For some reason, it turns into a staring contest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kasumi is the first person who broke the "staring contest". Feeling annoyed, she quickly dragged Aichi to the next table. "Aah..Kasumi-san."Aichi mumbled.

" You don't like Kai much don't you?" he asked with a smile while taking out his Royal Paladdin deck.

Kasumi pulled a face and takes out her Neo Nectar deck. " Do you like a person who threw a bucket of insult to you?" Kasumi asked in a sarcastic way putting her starter on the Vanguard mat. " Let's have a Cardfight."

Kai however smile to himself when no one is looking. " Kasumi Oichikawa huh? Interesting. Let's see how strong you can get" he said to himself as Morikawa groaned with defeat after another humiliating defeat by Kai.

* * *

**Well all the characters are here now. What do you think about Kai in this story? Is he cool, a jerk, a meanie or something. Please review on what you think of this chapter guys. ^^**


	4. Let's Cardfight

**Konichiwa minna-san! I'm really sorry if there's any misspells during the previous chapters. You see, I'm kind of person who types really fast. All your opinion is welcome if you review. Now enjoy this chapter. Arigatou na..!**

* * *

Kai walks silently to the Card Capital. Like always, he lets Miwa do all the talking. Kai couldn't help but thinking about a rude violent like girl he met yesterday. From the looks of it, she could kill him anytime if he went too far with her yesterday. 'Kasumi Oichikawa huh.'he thought deeply.

' Is she that strong as Aichi insisted? Pushing Misaki to her limits?'Kai was totally in his own Lala land because he didn't listen to every words that Miwa said. His thoughts disrupted for a while as they both saw three guys are being kicked out from the shop. Literally. They both saw Kasumi violently throws another one sending him flying up high in the sky. " Temee!( Idiot) Don't you dare cause troubles in here!,"Kasumi yells harshly. Miwa's jaw drops while Kai sweatdrops when they saw her. _' When Aichi said she's strong, did he mean it this way?_'Kai thought as he watches the three guys ran away in a full speed.

Kasumi then let out a shrieked of surprise when she saw Kai and Miwa are standing there staring at her._ ' How long they have been standing there? Did they saw what I did just now? Oh crappp!'_

**Let just go back in time 5 minutes or 7 minutes earlier shall we?**

Like always after school, Kasumi dropped in to Card Capital and spends her time there. This time, she's the first person to arrive there because she avoided any fight as possible. Determine to make her deck stronger, Kasumi goes to the counter to check out any new booster card that has Neo Nectar. "Konichiwa"she said with a smile to the pretty silver- haired lady. This time Shin is not around. He did mention he have to pick up new booster packs somewhere.

"Konichiwa," Misaki replies with a smile while the assistant cat meows lazily besides her. " I'm looking for Neo Nectar booter packs"Kasumi said eagerly. Before Misaki could do anything, four guys barged in the shop. " Hey!" Kasumi stepped back with surprise as a guy wearing black biker suit with rugged boots stands in front of her leaning towards Misaki. " Hey hot stuff, how's it goin'?," he asked with a sneer to Misaki. " Why don't ya be a good girl and hand over all the cards and you have no troubles from us. His underlings giggled when he said so. " We can sell those cards afterward to pathetic Cardfighters!," one of the underlings said. " Yeah, boss is a genius!,"agreed another one.

'_Tch. Not these goons again. Its bad enough they disturb all the customers before but now they want all the cards here for free?'_Misaki thought biting her lips. Suddenly, the leader felt a soft tap on his shoulder. When he turns around, he saw Kasumi glaring at him with one of her threatening expression.

" You really have guts causing troubles here,"she said with a cheerful yet murderous tune. She then turns to the three underlings and smiles at them. The leader stood frozen in his place as Kasumi beat all his underlings and kicks them out of the shop. Even Misaki was taken aback by this. "Whoa, I don't want to be in your shoes if I were you," Misaki said to the leader. Kasumi rubs her knuckles and looks at the leader giving him a cheerful smile as she approached him. In the next few second, he was soaring up high to the sky screaming.

**Flashback of 5 to 7 minutes earlier ends.**

Kasumi stared at Kai who is still in his emotionless expression. He seems didn't make much fuss about it because he just walk directly to the shop with Miwa following him. " Oi chotto matte!(Hey, hold on a second)," Kasumi called as she walks towards Kai.

" Hnn?"Kai turns to her.

" What do you mean 'Hnnn'," Kasumi demanded. " you saw what happen just now right?"

"Yeah so? It's normal for a violent type girl."Kai says flatly. Kasumi's angry nerve appeared on her forehead and clenches her fist. Miwa quickly hides behind Kai as he feels a tense aura flowing from those two. 'Kowai (scary)'Miwa thought as he let out a nervous laugh. " Kai, you shouldn't call a girl violent you know."

Kai then throws a cool smile to Kasumi. " If you want to fight me so badly, why don't we settle this in more mature way," he said with a sneer taking out his deck. " Keh! I was thinking the same way,"Kasumi smirks as she takes out her deck.

So they all enter the shop and directly heads to the table available there. After putting their starter on the Vanguard mat,shuffling their deck, drawing five cards and agreeing who starts first, both of them finally starts the fight.

" Stands up the Vanguard!," they both said at the same time flipping their starter card.

* * *

**How do you like this chapter guys? Who will win? Find out in the next chapter. Please review minna-san! Kai is cold as always I know. :D**


	5. Memories

**Sorry for the late update minna-san. So here's the next Cardfight Vanguard. Enjoy!**

* * *

" Lizard Runner, Undeux,"Kai announced.

"Broccolini Musketeer,Kirah," Kasumi said confidently. _'I've never face Kagero decks before.'_Kasumi thought as she rides her Grade 1 unit since she's the first one to start. " I ride Caramel Popcorn," Kasumi said. " My turn ends here."

Kai looks at his card and rides one of them. " I ride Bahr!," he said. " I call Flame of Hope,Aermo and Lizard Soldier,Roapia to the rear guard," Kai said with a smirk. " Since the number of your rear-guards is two or less, Roapia gets additional 4000 power."

"Tch. You're more skilful than I thought," Kasumi snorted. Kai feels irritated by her comments but tries to hide it. "Lizard Soldier,Roapia attacks your Vanguard,"he said.

"I'm checking for a damage trigger," Kasumi told him taking her top deck checking for a trigger. It reveals no trigger and cause her to take one damage.

"Next, supported by Flame Of Hope,Aermo,Bahr attacks your Vanguard," Kai announced as he pictures Bahr attacks Kasumi's Vanguard.

"Damage trigger check," Kasumi says checking for another damage trigger. None. It leaves her two damages. "Great Kai. You make a good start,"Miwa told him.

" My turn ends," Kai said calmly as he ready to face Kasumi's attacks.

" Heh, Miwa-san, this is just the beginning," Kasumi told him a she choose a card from her hand and place it on her Vanguard. " I ride Cherry Blossom Musketeer,Augusto. I call Iris Knight and Lily Knight of the Valley to the rear guard" Kasumi said. "When Lily boasts a card called Iris Knight, the boosted unit gets additional power of 4000."

"Impressive. For a violent lady that is," Kai said in clearly in a mocking tune. Kasumi clenches her fist and glares at Kai. " That's it Kai! It's on!," Kasumi declares.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next moment, Kai and Kasumi have equal damage. That is, damage of 4. Now it's Kai's turn after Kasumi rides her Grade 3. He picks one card from his hand and smirks at her. His smirks is more like an evil arrogant smirk. "Reduce all to ashes, flame of apocalypse! I ride Dragonic OverLord !,"Kai roars he rides his Grade 3. "Counterblast. Now Dragonic Overlord gets additional 5000 powers," Kai told her with a smirk after flipping three cards in his damage zone. Kasumi in Vanguard form that is Maiden of the Tailing Rose steps back as she faces a huge violent fire breathing dragon in front of her. ( image)

Kasumi's eyes widen and feel her body trembles. "Fi-fire.."she mumbled as she watches the fire in Dragonic Overlord's mouth with fear. Then, a horrible memory strucks her head. " Kasumi, nigerou….(run away)," her mother says weakly in a room licked by the fire.

"Supported by Roapia,Nehalem attacks your Vanguard," Kai announced. _' Is she shaking?_,' Kai asked himself feeling uneasy.

" I..I guard with Caranel Popcorn and Fruit Basket elf," Kasumi said feeling her hands tremble. Once again, the horrible memory strucks her mind. "Kasumi, nigerou," her long dead mother voice echoed in her head.

_'Please stop,'_Kasumi thought to herself after she manages to guard against Kai's rear guard attack "With support from Flame of Hope Aermo, Dragonic Overload attacks your Vanguard!"Kai declares pointing his finger at her. Kasumi ( in her image) watches with fear as Dragonic Overload blows a huge amount of fire at her. " Kasumi, nigerou…." the voice echoed.

" Please stop!," Kasumi yells as she drops her card from her hand. Kai stops and stares at her. So does Miwa and Misaki. They're completely stunned. " I can't take this anymore," Kasumi said bitterly placing her hand on her forehead. Misaki quickly goes to her side trying to comfort her. "Kasumi, what's wrong," Misaki asked with concern.

" I can't! Leave me alone," Kasumi said coldly grabbing her bag running out from the shop. She stumbles into Morikawa, Aichi and Kamui who is on their way to the Card Capital. " Hey Kasumi, what's up?" Morikawa greets her. Instead of stopping by to have a usual chat, she run pass them. " What's her problem?,"Kamui wondered aloud scratching his head.

Kasumi found a quiet spot in an old alley where she can be alone. " It happens ten years ago, but why I'm still traumatized?," Kasumi said to herself while keeping her head on her feet. She then looks at her hand and realise it was trembling. She remembered a tragedy takes place ten years ago when her apartment caught on fire. She was only six. She watches as fire surrounded the apartment trapping her poor mother in the apartment. Kasumi was reluctant to leave her mother's side but was grabbed forcefully by a fireman. The last words she ever heard from her mother was "Kasumi, Nigerou ( Please run Kasumi). Ever since that day, she have fears of fire because of her childhood trauma.

" Kasumi you pathetic," she cursed herself. "how can you be a strong Vanguard fighter if you keep acting like this."

**How do you like the story minna-san? Haha Totally unexpected right? I bet you guys think Kai gonna well think again. Wait patiently for the next chapter k? :D Please review what you think. Pretty please with cherry on top.**


	6. Explanation

**Konichiwa again minna-san. Ogenki desuka? Oh that means how are you? Aigatou for waiting for the next chapter and the reviews too. ^^**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Kasumi tries her best to focus on her studies at school. She is studying at a school called Fukari High School. She's one of the top students and everyone have high hopes for her. Her reputation as a delinquent crusher is not well known in the school. If it does, people doesn't care anyway because Kasumi helps dozens of people. Now she's in her Biology class. She looks like she's paying attention but her mind is somewhere else.

Kasumi bits her lower lip. She is still bothered about yesterday in Card Capital. She regretted on how she reacted on her new found friends and Kai. She needs to apologise somehow. Kasumi is still thinking about her problems and fails to hear the teacher has been calling her repetitively.

" Kasumi Oichikawa!," the teacher roars slamming her thick Biology book on the teacher's desk. Kasumi quickly leapt on her feet as the whole class staring at her.

" Hai sensei!,"she replies immediately. A few of her classmates giggles wondering what will their teacher gonna do to Kasumi.

"I don't tolerate day dreamers in my class,"the teacher snarled. " I'll let you sit if you can answer my question." Kasumi nodded as the teacher flips the page of her Biology book.

"What is aerobic respiration and anaerobic respiration," the teacher asks as her classmates starts whispering to one another whether she could answer it.

" Aerobic respiration is the breaking down of glucose in the presence of oxygen to release chemicals while anaerobic respiration is a type of cell respiration which occurs in the absence of oxygen to release energy," Kasumi answered in a serious tune. Her classmates start their 'whoa' and 'wow' when Kasumi managed to answer the teacher's question.

" Alright then, you may sit," the teacher nodded and continue her lessons. Kasumi lets out a sigh of relieve. Good thing she have done her revision earlier otherwise she'll become a laughing stock to everyone.

After school, Kasumi starts packing her books slowly until she realise that her Neo Nectar deck is nowhere to be found. _'That's strange,'_ Kasumi thought as she takes out all the items in her bag but found nothing. ' Strange,i_t's always in my bag.'_ Kasumi then remembers that she left her deck at the Card Capital when her mind was in total disaster yesterday. Kasumi lets out a loud sigh of despair. She's reluctant to go to Card Capital to face Kai, Miwa or Misaki.

" Tch, this is annoying," Kasumi muttered to herself as she packs her bag. Good thing she have club activities that day to ease her mind off. She was a Captain at a kendo club and teaches the club members on how to handle a kendo stick properly and ways to fight.

It was nearly evening when her club ends. After cleaning up the dojo, Kasumi walks out of the school building to the school gate. Then, she saw a thin figure leaning against the gate. When she walks closer, that figure was Kai!

" Took you long enough," he said in his cold tune looking at her. " I've wait all day for you."

" What are you doing here Kai Toshiki?," Kasumi demanded crossing her arms.

" I come to give you this," he replied handing her Neo Nectar deck. " You left it yesterday."

Kasumi seems surprise a little. She didn't know that Kai is kind enough to wait for her all day just to give back her deck. " Arigatou Kai," she replies with a smile taking her Neo Nectar deck. " Wait a sec….how did you know which school I am?," Kasumi asked eyeing him suspiciously.

" Oh that, Misaki told me," Kai said flatly. Kasumi nodded and starts heading her own path. " Right. Ja ne ( See you) Kai," she said with a smile.

" Hey wait, can you tell me what happen yesterday," Kai asked immediately before she leaves. Kasumi stops and turns to him. " Why do you care?," she snapped. Kai walks towards Kasumi and gives her one of his sharp glare. "Tell me," he said in a low tune.

Kasumi sighs because she have no choice but to tell him. So, they both go to a café to settle down. Kasumi ordered her favourite hot chocolate drink while Kai have an iced mocha. Kasumi looks down her drink while Kai just staring at her.

" It happens ten years ago in my hometown Kyoto," Kasumi begins. " My father owns a successful business until he involved in a car accident. His company broke and mother used the remaining money to buy an apartment."

Kai could see Kasumi trembles a little as she told him her stories. " My mother was everything to me ever since my father died,' Kasumi goes on. " Everything was perfect until that day."

" That day?," Kai asks curiously looking at her.

**Flashback**

" Oka-san!," Kasumi wailed as the apartment catch on fire. She was just returned home from kindergarten and now greeted by a horrible scene.

Many fire fighters surrounded the apartment trying to put out the fire. Their effort seems futile as the fire starts spreading. Kasumi quickly ran to the nearest fire fighter. " Mister! My mama is still in there," Kasumi said tugging the fire fighter's uniform. " Please save her."

" It's too dangerous child," The fire fighter replied. " If we go in there, the fire will burn us alive." Kasumi stamped her foot after hearing the fire fighter. " You are too coward to go!," she yelled. " If you won't save mama, I will!," she added and ran to the burning apartment.

" Wait child!," the fire fighter called but Kasumi already entered the burning building.

" It's so hot!," Kasumi cried. Kasumi coughed hard as the oxygen getting lesser and lesser the more she walks further in the apartment. " Oka-san!," she called but there's no reply. Everything was burning. " Oka-san where are you?!," she called again. " I'm scared."

Then she saw figure lying on the floor. It was her mother! She was trapped underneath the rubbles probably when she tried to run out." Oka-san!," she called running towards her mother's side." Oka-san please get up!," she cried trying to pull her mother out but it's no use.

" Kasumi..my child," she said weakly. " I finally get to see you for one last time," she added rubbing Kasumi's cheek.

" It's so hot," Kasumi wailed as she bursted into tears. " Oka-san! Get up!," she sobbed as everything around them surrounded by fires.

" Kasumi, be strong," her mother said softly with a smile. Her face was covered with black ashes and cuts. "I can't feel my legs. Kasumi, nigerou" After saying that, her mother loses her conciousness.

" There you are little girl!," the fire fighter from earlier called. " Thankgoodness you've safe," he said softly grabbing her away from her mother. He ignored her mother thinking she was dead.

Kasumi watched as the fire completely surrounded her mother. She felt her whole body shook as the fire engulfed everything around them. "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!," she screamed as everything around her went blank."

**End of Flashback**

Kai still remains emotionless after hearing her stories. But deep inside, he felt pity for her. She suffered almost the same fate as him. Both of them loses their parents when they were young.

" Ever since that day, whenever I saw a big fire, I got traumatized. My aunt offered to take care of me after my mother died," Kasumi told him after wiping tears in her eyes. "I blame myself for being weak. So, I've learnt martial arts and kendo to become stronger. I involve in a lot of fights since."

Kasumi slurps her hot chocolate slowly and looks at Kai. " I've decided to move to Tokyo and start my own life here. My aunt gives me enough allowance every month," Kasumi said smiling to herself. " Ever since I've moved here, I started to beat any delinquents or biker gangs that making troubles before I have interest in Vanguard. Strangely, all of them didn't get even on me."

" Maybe the delinquents you beat are all guys and have a soft spot for you" Kai scoffs as he remembered Kasumi beating the daylights out of the four thugs in the Card Capital.

" The delinquents here even start giving me a nickname," she said sourly slurping her drink.

" And what is it," Kai asked in his reserved tune while drinking his iced mocha.

" They called me Kuro Hime ( Dark Princess)," Kasumi replied bitterly.

" That's a good nickname for you. After all, your hair is dark" Kai says with a grin. Kasumi growls and crossed her arms.

" Kai, as long as I can't overcome my trauma, I can't Cardfight you," Kasumi said seriously. Kai stops drinking and look at her. A silent atmosphere surrounded them as they both staring at each other.

" Hmph," Kai pulled a face. " Even if you not Cardfight me, you still lose anyway," he said in a flat tune.

" What was that?!," Kasumi demanded as two of them fight as usual.

* * *

**This is must be the longest chapter I have written. What happen next you ask? Wait for the next chapter! Please review! :D**


	7. The Fake Date I Say what!

**I'm really really really sorry for the late update. I have school and exams like any other students. I finally found my free time typing this story. Oh, I would like to thank you for those you have review this story! Arigatou ne! Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The orange-haired boy wearing Hitsue High School uniform walks along the streets of Tokyo while reading his horoscope book. "Let's see, according to my horoscope, a beautiful girl popped out from nowhere today shall be the love of your life" he snorted. " Who would believe a shit like that." He was so engrossed in his readings that he bumped into a thug.

" Hey watch where you going pal!," the orange-haired boy snarled rubbing his cheeks. His eyes widens when he realises he's actually talking to a biker gang leader. The leader have a lot of piercings on his face. He was accompanied by four more gang members.

" Huh?," the leader said sheepishly. " Do you realise who do you think you're talking to weakling," he said scornfully grabbing the orange-haired boy's shirt and punch him hard on the face.

" Heheh," his underlings laughed. " Boss, let's show him who's the boss," he said with a sneer as they surrounded the boy. "Before you die, tell me your name so that I've always remember my victim" the leader said with a laugh.

The orange-haired boy got on his feet. He was about to say something until a sudden black haired girl popped out from nowhere in front of him. " Picking on weaklings again huh boys," the girl sneered.

The biker gangs quickly back away. " It's the Kuro Hime!," they shouted as Kasumi charged towards them like a lightning. She uppercuts the leader before kicking him 5 meters away from her. She then hits the underlings with her kendo sticks knocking them out one- by -one.

" Run away!," the leader yelled as he and his underlings retreated from Kasumi. The orange- haired boy is stunned. The beautiful girl in front of him beat the crap out of the thugs like it was nothing. He remembered his horoscope: A beautiful girl who popped out from nowhere today shall be the love of your life.

" Marry me," he asked suddenly when Kasumi is about to leave. Kasumi was dumbstruck and stare at him.

" Wh-what?," she asked with a shaking voice as the goofy looking boy approached her.

" My name is Takeru Arata and I want you to be my bride!," he said with high spirit causing Kasumi to jump 5 feet away from him."My horoscope is right! A beautiful girl did appear out from nowhere," he exclaimed as he dives towards Kasumi to hug her.

" Stop messing with me!," Kasumi snarled as she punched the daylight out of Takeru. She walks away leaving him rolling in pain on the ground rubbing his cheek.

" Note to self : Think twice before you save someone," Kasumi reminds herself as she heads home since it's evening.

**The Next Day Directly After School At The Street**

" Kasumi-chaaaannnn!," Takeru called throwing himself to Kasumi.

Kasumi quickly dodged him causing him to smack his face on the ground. THUD! " Kasumi-chan, you're so cruel!," he whined rubbing his face.

" You're that guy from yesterday," she said coldly. " Can you leave me alone?,"she asked with irritation placing both of her hands on her hips. She notices Takeru wore the same school uniform like Kai.

" I can't because….," he said observing Kasumi's body. " That pink lips, that beautiful dark hair and those C cup breast..." Kasumi have urged to punch him for saying that but manage to control it.

" You just so cuuuuuteee! Ahhhhh!,"Takeru wailed excitedly.

" Ahhhhhhh!," Kasumi panicked and punched Takeru. " Shut up or I punch you..Oppss I think I already did but whatever!" Takeru quickly got up from his feet and pouted. " Why didn't you accept my love Kasumi-chan?"

_'I've got to get rid of this guy quick,_' Kasumi thought. _'Think Kasumi think! He doesn't give up on me no matter how many times I reject him.'_ Kasumi then gives Takeru her sweetest smile. " I…I've in love with someone else and we just got together," she said trying to sound convincing.

Takeru's expression changed. He's becoming more serious and stare directly at her. Kasumi could feel every hair on her body stands when he do so. " With who?," he demanded.

" I umm…his name is Kai Toshiki," Kasumi breathed. _'Heh? What did I say,'_ she thought feeling confuse those words came out from her mouth. " He's a strong Vanguard Fighter and he's kind, cheerful and cares about everyone," Kasumi added with a grin. _'Oh crap, that's the total opposite of what Kai's attitude really is,'_she thought bitterly.

" Kai huh? I've never spoke to him since we're in different classes. ," Takeru said in an eerie voice. " Why don't you go out on a date with him this Sunday. I will confirm everything myself." Kasumi could feel her heart sank in a deeper vortex of despair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kasumi went to the Card Capital. She noticed that Kai is not there. _Good_,she thought. Miwa, Aichi, Misaki and the others are they doing their usual routine.

She walks towards Miwa, Aichi and Misaki and breathed. " Guys, can we talk privately?," she asked eagerly. Three of them looked at each other and nodded. So, they followed her to a nearby food court.

" I have a problem I need to share with you," Kasumi said bitterly as Miwa, Misaki and Aichi looked at her curiously.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" So it's like that!," Miwa said with a laugh. " A guy named Takeru smitten by you after you've saved him from thugs and what you've told him about kai is total opposite."

" Of all guys…why Kai?," Misaki asked flatly. " You've could always choose Miwa and he'll happily to help you." Kasumi groaned wishing she could reverse the time. " I don't know," Kasumi said hiding her face in her hands. "Kai's face just popped in my head."

" And also, how will you asked Kai out without letting him know any of these?," Aichi asked thinking it's going to be difficult for anyone to convince Kai to spend his day with them.

" I leave that to Kasumi to figure it out," Miwa said winking at her. " I happen to know where Kai is right now."

So, three of them went to a park. It was sunny day so there's a lot of people in the park. They could see some children ran around chasing each other and elderly people walks slowly breathing fresh air. They keep following Miwa around the park. Then, Miwa paused and stops them from walking.

" There he is," Miwa announced pointing at Kai laying down on a bench under a shady tree. They kept their distance from him so that Kai won't notice their presence.

Gathering all her courage, Kasumi walked slowly towards Kai. He opened his eyes realising a shadow blocking the sun that have been showering him. " Oh it's you," he said coldly. " Find someone else to bother," he said closing his eyes again.

" I have something to tell you," Kasumi said nervously. Kai kept his eyes close as if he's ignoring her. " Kai will you please go out with me this Sunday!," Kasumi said.

Kai paused for a moment and open his eyes to look at her. " I refuse," he answered flatly. " What?," Kasumi asked clearly in surprise tune. Meanwhile, Misaki, Miwa and Aichi who is still hiding behind a tree couldn't hear anything they said. " Man I can't hear anything but I've got the feeling things isn't going well," Miwa said.

" But Kai," Kasumi argued. _I have to think of something that can get Kai's attention,_ she thought. " I thought you're the right person to choose," Kasumi said faking her tears.

" Is it wrong to ask someone to make her deck strong?," Kasumi insisted as Kai opens his eyes fully looking at her. She finally gets his attention."I just want ask for your help to find a Card shop that can strengthen my card but no…"

Feeling annoyed by her cries and also wants to help her strengthen her deck, Kai gets up from the bench and stare at her. " Fine…I'll help," he said feeling defeated. " Meet me at nine in front of the Card Capital on Sunday," he added and walks away.

Kasumi pumps her fist in the air cheering as Miwa, Misaki and Aichi finally came out from their hiding place. "Operation convince Kai to go out a fake date success," Miwa said slapping high five to Misaki.

" Now, all we need is to convince Takeru that me and Kai are actually dating," Kasumi said.

" Don't worry, leave that to us," Miwa grinned as Aichi and Misaki nodded. "We'll be there on your 'date' watching you from the distance and make sure everything went well."

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter minna-san? Will the date success or something unexpected happen. Find out in the next chapter. Oh yeah please review! Any thoughts are welcomed.**


	8. The Fake Date II

**Hey minna-san! What's up? How am I been doing. I have History test soon but I'm not gonna study. Maybe later. If you have an OC in Cardfight Vanguard, what do you he/she looks like, hair colour, eye colour, outfit, talent, attitude, what deck did he/she uses ( You can make your own O.C deck), friend, rivals and any additional details like nickname. Here's my detail about my Oc Kasumi:**

**Full Name : Kasumi Oichikawa**

**Age : 16 (Date of birth on 22 May)**

**Hair colour: Dark/Black**

**Eye colour : Pale green**

**Outfit : Random clothes but mostly jean and T-shirt and sometimes a white kimono**

**Talent : Martial arts and kendo.**

**Attitude: Hot tempered but have a soft side, caring**

**Deck used: Neo Nectar**

**Friends : Aichi, Misaki, Miwa,Kai, Morikawa, Kamui, Izaki, Ren, Asaka, Tetsu, Team Caesar**

**Rivals : Kai ( At least what she think he is)**

**Nickname : Kuro Hime ( Dark Princess)**

* * *

It is Sunday and nearly nine. Kasumi waits patiently in front of the Card Capital. She is wearing white T-shirt that exposed her tummy and knee-length slim fitting jeans with white sandals and also white ribbon wrapped around her neck. She also carried her blue purse where she keeps her deck in. "This is so weird," she said to herself. "Normally, I would spend my time relaxing at home but end up waiting for my so called date."

About ten minutes later, Kai finally shows up wearing his blue jacket over a red T-shirt. He still have his emotionless face as he approaches her. Kasumi growls a little when she saw him. She wants to run away while she still can. '_ I want to go home,'_ a little voice echoed in her head.

" Let's go," Kai said to her as he walks ahead of her. Kasumi nodded as she follows him closely behind. Meanwhile, four figures hides behind a ' Card Capital' signboard observing them.

" They look like a real couple don't you think?," Miwa asked with a convincing smile.

" Yes they do look like one," Takeru replies. " But I'm still not convince Miwa-san." Just for your information, Takeru, Miwa and Kai go to the same school. It's no surprise they know each other a little.

" Aaahh," Misaki groans. " They both wear a perfect outfit on a date just how convincing that can be?," Misaki said impatiently.

" By the way Misaki, who's taking care of the shop when you're here?," Aichi asked curiously.

" I let Shin take care of it," Misaki replies flatly.

" They're on their move," Aichi announced. " Let's go before we lose them." They nodded and follow the 'couple' closely from behind. " Something's strange…..," Takeru commented. " If they're a couple, should they walk closely side by side?" Miwa lets out a nervous smile and starts texting something on his phone making sure Takeru didn't notice him.

Kasumi feels a vibrating sound coming from inside her purse. She takes her phone out and reads her text message:

_Walk closer to Kai_

_Xoxo Miwa_

_'Walk closer to him?!'_ Kasumi exploded from inside. No Hell Way! It's too embarrassing especially that person is Kai. With no other options, Kasumi walks slightly fast to catch up with Kai until she walks side by side with him. She gives Kai one of her smile but he seem didn't care. " Grrrr...,"she growls controlling her urge to straggle him.

_'I need to make this date convincing as possible. Calm down,'_ she thought clenching her fist. '_You can do it Kasumi. Eating together is what couple normally do.'_

" Ne Kai…," she said with a smile as Kai looks at her. " Why don't we get something to eat?," she asks making her cute shiny puppy face. Kai is freaked out when she does that but manage to keep his cool. " I'm not hungry," he replies.

" But I'm hungry!," Kasumi persisted as she takes Kai's hand and place it on her expose belly. Kai feels his skin crawls when his hand feels her soft stomach. " See? My stomach is eating it itself!," Kasumi raises her voice unaware that Kai is blushing slightly hard.

" Alright," he said with a sigh. " Let's find a place to eat." Kasumi pumps her fist in the air cheering 'Yaaayyy.'

" Ummm..Kai," Kasumi said. "You can let go anytime now," she told him as she points his hand still on her bare stomach. Kai quickly withdraws his hand and looks away making sure Kasumi didn't see him blush.

Meanwhile, the fantastic four have done a good job following or should I used the terms 'stalking' the two of them. Miwa's jaw drops wide open." Di-did you see that!," Miwa exclaimed. "Kai have his hands all over her stomach! I've never see his pervy side before." Misaki and Aichi nodded. '_They look like a real couple after all,'_ Aichi thought believing the date is going to be a success. They watched as Kasumi and Kai stops in front of a restaurant and enter inside.

" Alright guys," Takeru called. " Let's go." So the four of them sneak in the restaurant silently making sure Kai didn't see them. They sit on the opposite side to where Kai and Kasumi is. They cover their face with the menu book as they observe them.

" Wahhh, the food here is good," Kasumi said cheerfully as her fried fish fillets arrives. Kai didn't order anything but a simple iced tea beverage. He watches her as she eats it deliciously and sigh. 'What are we even doing here?'

Meanwhile, on the other side, Takeru glares at the two couples. He gritted his teeth with anger. What angers him the most is that Kai just touched I mean literally touched HIS Kasumi and act nothing happen?! Unforgivable. Then he feel something amiss.

" Ne Miwa-san," Takeru said darkly. " If they're a couple, don't you think Kasumi should feed him or wipe the stain on his face?," he asked. Misaki rolls her eyes while Aichi laughs nervously when he heard that. _'Seriously, when is he gonna give up,'_ they thought together.

Miwa text silently and hit the send button. On the other side, Kasumi could feel her phone vibrating in her bags. Using her other hand, she reads the text under the table.

_Feed Kai or wipe the stain on his face. Gud luck Kasumi-chan ^o^_

_Xoxo Miwa_

Kasumi feels her hands shake after read the text. '_Me? Feed Kai?!'_, Kasumi thought as she glares at Kai. "Ne Kai," Kasumi said darkly. Kai looks up from his drink and at her. His eyes widens a little when Kasumi makes her demonic face with glowing red eyes.

" Are you hungry?," she asks with a menacing smile sinking her fork into the fish fillet. Kai sweatdrops feeling something bad is going to struck him next.

" No thanks," he replies fast pushing his chair further from Kasumi.

" Why don't you eat it dammit!," Kasumi roars as she tries to feed Kai who keep dodging her fork. " Eat! Eat! Eat!"

Misaki, Aichi and Miwa sweatdrops when they watch them. " Haha…," Miwa laughs nervously. " They're a real couple right?," Miwa said to Takeru. Misaki sighs and crosses her arm. '_Things aren't going so well,'_she thought.

" They look like an amateur couple from tv," Takeru commented as Kai slaps the fork from Kasumi's hand.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kasumi and Kai walks to the monorail station. _' Alright, the lunch did not went well_,' she thought bitterly as she remembered Kai uses his karate chop to slap the fork away from her hands. The fork nearly hit an old lady who is enjoying her soup. The old lady faints when the fork lands directly in front of her nose. Kai quickly paid their order and ran out of the restaurant grabbing Kasumi's hand before the manager arrives.

Kai and Kasumi enter the first compartment of the monorail while Miwa and the others enter the second one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai grabs Kasumi's hand when they finally arrive to their destination in some region of Tokyo. Miwa, Takeru , Aichi and Misaki quickly got out from the monorail before they lost them.

" Kai, where do you think we're going?," Kasumi asks curiously when Kai finally release her hand.

" Isn't it obvious?," Kai said in a cold voice. " We're going to a Card Shop to strengthen your deck. I've been here before." Kasumi grits her teeth. She starts cursing Takeru for putting her in this situation._ ' Curse you Takeru,'_ she exploded in her mind as she imagines she beating Takeru to a bloody pulp.

" We're here," Kai announced as they stops in front of a building. " Let's go," Kai said walking ahead of her.

" Oi matte! ( Hey wait up)," Kasumi called as they both enter the building. While Kasumi and Kai are having their 'date', Miwa and the others are hiding behind a tree. " Haha…," Aichi said nervously. " Such typical of Kai. He always choose a Card shop even on a date," he said trying to convince Takeru.

" Can we go home now?," Misaki said in a bored tune. " I mean we all know Kasumi-san is dating Kai." Takeru gritted his teeth and stare at the building. " I'm not leaving until they're coming out from the building!," he persisted. So, the trio have no choice but to wait for Kasumi and Kai to come out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

About an hour later, Kai and Kasumi finally came out of the building. Kasumi holds her new booster pack filled with Neo Nectar clans. " I can't believe I said this but thank you Kai," she said with a smile.

" Yeah….," he replies in a weak voice.

Takeru glares at them. " There's something missing, aren't couple supposed to kiss each other before they go home?," he asked looking at Miwa. Aichi and Misaki looks at each other. '_Yabai ( This is bad),'_ they thought. They only wished that Kasumi would not mess up this time. If Kai is dead, Misaki can have Shin to get his funeral ready.

"They will kiss," Miwa said confidently as he started texting and hit 'Send' button. Kasumi then feels her phone vibrates again. Her eyes almost popped out when she reads the text.

_You need to kiss Kai. Takeru is getting impatient. Don't kill Kai ok?_

_Xoxo Miwa_

No way! Absolutely no way! Me Kissing Kai?! Give me a break!, Kasumi growls as she have urge to crush her phone. Feeding him is bad enough but kissing? Kai, the most annoying guy. I prefer kissing a dog but….Kasumi gulps and sweat nervously. If she runs, Takeru would bother her for the rest of her life.

" Let's go home," Kai said to her. Kasumi quickly grabs his arm before he leaves. Kai notices Kasumi feeling uneasy as she looks up to him. " Kai," she said softly. " Will you please do me a favour?"

" What is it?," he asked curiously and feels uneasy as well when Kasumi didn't let go of his arm. '_ Is she going to kill me?.'_

" Can you please close your eyes for a second," Kasumi told him.

"Why?," he asks sternly.

" Just do it!," Kasumi snapped. Kai glares at her and closes his eyes. Kasumi gulps as she stares at him. He looks strangely kissable for some reason.

Kasumi takes a deep breath and starts leaning closer to Kai's face._ ' I can't wait to get this over with,'_ she thought. '_After this, that jerk Takeru will leave me alone.'_

Misaki and Aichi watches with awe. They're getting impatient especially Misaki. They really going to do it," Miwa says as he watches Kasumi leans closer and closer to Kai's face. " Come on Kasumi-san," Misaki said excitedly.

" Are you done yet," Kai said impatiently as his lips getting closer and closer to hers. Their lips almost touched until Takeru jumps out from his hiding place and charges towards them.

" Kasumiiii-chaaaaaannn," Takeru yelled with tears streaming on his face. Kasumi quickly backs away and causes Takeru to hit against the wall hard. The sudden explosion sound near him causes Kai to open his eyes. Takeru falls limply on the ground like a leaf as his whole face is red.

" Kasumi-chan, alright I'm convince," he said rubbing his nose. "Kai is your boyfriend and you don't have to kiss him in front of me," he added and starts crying broken hearted.

"Boyfriend? Kiss? What is going on here," Kai demanded and starts looking angry. Before Kasumi answers him, Aichi, Miwa and Misaki comes out from their hiding place. " Yo Kai!," Miwa called waving at Kai.

" Guys…what are you doing here?," Kai asked crossing his arm. " Will anyone of you please explain?" Miwa and Kasumi look at each other and nodded. "Alright, it's like this," Miwa said nervously.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" So that's what happen huh?," Kai said with a sigh. " Well Takeru, you're lucky because I'm not her boyfriend."

" You not?," Takeru asked in disbelief. "Wohhoooo!," Takeru cheers and he takes Kasumi's hand. A anger nerve appears on Kasumi's forehead. " Does that mean she's mine?," he asked excitedly as Kai nodded.

" Why would I fall in love with a violent girl like her?," Kai said in a mocking voice.

" But she nearly kissed you," Aichi told him.

" You mean voluntary kissed him," Misaki corrected him. Kasumi could feel her cheeks burn as Kai stares at her.

" Enough!," Kasumi yelled slapping off Takeru's hand. " I hate you more than ever Kai Toshiki!," she points her finger at him and starts walking away.

Kai touches his lips._ ' She voluntary try to kiss me,'_ he thought as he watches her walking away with Misaki accompany her.

" So much for the fake date," Miwa said with a smile scratching his head as Aichi nodded with agreement.

* * *

**Well, what do you think minna-san? Good right. Yeah I think is the longest chapter so far. Can you do me a favour and review it please? Any review is welcomed! ^^**


	9. Summer Training Camp I

**Hey minna-san! Did I make you wait. I hope not because here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kasumi mumbled to herself as she walked towards the Card Capital. It was a public holiday so there's no school for her today. She decided to spend her time there Cardfighting with all her friends. She could feel her heart races each step she made. The image of Kai haunted her sleep because she dreamt of kissing him. She wondered what could happen if she did kiss him for real in the first place.

Ah! There it is….The Card Capital. She stopped and stood in front of the wished Kai was not inside because he might still angry at her for using him to fool Takeru. Taking a deep breath, she entered the shop. She found out everyone was gathering there. All of her friends including Kai. There's Kamui and the gang, Emi, Morikawa, Izaki, Aichi and Misaki. There were crowding around Shin as he talked about something.

" Oh, there you are Miss Oichikawa!," Shin greeted her. Everyone turned their attention to Kasumi. " Took you long enough," Morikawa sneered jokily. Kasumi stared at them curiously. What's everyone doing here at the same time? What's the commotion about?

" Umm…what?," Kasumi said with clueless expression. Its quiet rare for everyone to gather at the same time. She rarely saw Emi in the Card Capital. The only time she saw her was when she tried to picked Aichi up to help her with her homework.

" Shin is planning to organise a special camping trip," Misaki explained. " We do this every time when we want to strengthen our decks. We were wondering if you like to join us?"

Kasumi can't believe her ears. She's been asked to join them? Totally unexpected. " You want me to come with you guys?," she asked politely.

" Yes of course. After all you're one of our friends and we're really fond of you," Shin said with laugh. " Are you in Miss Oichikawa?" Everyone stare at her as she paused for a while.

They consider me their friends, she thought. She never felt this touched before. She usually thought alone if better before but now having friends is so much fun. How can she refuse that! " I'm in!," she said cheerfully.

" That's great Kasumi," Miwa winked at her as he elbowed Kai. Kasumi started to feel her cheeks burned when Miwa teased her with Kai. Kai turned away avoiding eye contact with her. Typical! Does that mean she have to spend her entire time with Kai during camp? Her cheeks burned bright red when she remembered her dream. She pretended not to see the teasing and walked closer to Shin listening to his instructions.

" Now, the team that join us is Team Asteroid," Shin explained. " We both agreed to organise this camp during summer that is six more days to come." Kasumi's eyes sparkled. She finally got the chance to meet more stronger people. At the same time, she always wanted to meet Team Asteroid in person. She always saw them on television but didn't this time live in person!

Kasumi stole a glance at Kai. He was emotionless as always. She heard from Aichi that Kai have strong connection with the members of Team Asteroid. Why didn't he tell her before? Oh wait, Kai is Kai after all. He have nothing to tell.

After Shin finished explaining, everyone dispersed and do their own work. Kamui was flirting with Emi, Morikawa demand a Cardfight from Aichi to settle his score, Misaki reads her book behind the counter while Kai left the shop leaving Miwa there. Miwa was not bothered by it at all. He have other friends too. He watched as Aichi crushed Morikawa with his Vanguard.

" Dude, there's no way you can win with these deck," Miwa said with a laugh as Morikawa finally got six damage. He lost like always. " I refuse to admit defeat!," Morikawa said persistently. " It's the bad luck that stalks me that's why! One more time Aichi!"

Kasumi joined them as she watched Morikawa battled Aichi. Its always fun to watch the fight especially with Morikawa around. Miwa stood closer to Kasumi as they both watched the fight. Morikawa already have three damage.

" Ne..Kasumi," he said to her. " You should know more about Kai. It know its pissed you off when he acted coldly but everyone have a reason. He's not always like this when we're little." Kasumi turned to him. Come to think about it, why is Kai acting so cool and prefer to be alone rather than spend his time here. Just like her for example, she used to be gentle and girly type but now…..Miwa's right, she thought. Everyone got a reason and I have mine.

" I think you should know him more during the camp," Miwa winked as Morikawa let out a growls of defeat. Misaki have to scold them like always. After saying that, Miwa also demand a Cardfight from Aichi taking Morikawa's place.

_'I need to know more about Kai_,' she thought.'_ I should know more about Kai and how he felt.'_ She need to be more gentle towards him. She will never became his close friend if she doesn't understand him.

* * *

**Summer vacation saga! Please review everyone. Also, I would like to thank those who have reviewed, followed or mark as favs. Arigatou na!**


	10. Summer Training Camp II

**Konichiwa minna-san! Ogenki desuka? ( How are you). Omatase ita shimashita. ( Sorry to keep you waiting). Now enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

" What time is it? Summer time," Kasumi sang as she packed her clothes and other stuffs. Summer was finally came and it was the most important day for Kasumi. Why? She have Training camp with her friends for a week.

"Done! This should do it," Kasumi said to herself after satisfying with her luggage. " Oh I almost forgot," she said reaching for her Neo Nectar deck on her study table. "It's not a training camp if you didn't bring your deck. Tehee…I wonder everyone feels excited as I am."

She placed it on top of her luggage so that she won't forget about it. " That's enough for today. I'm going to bed," she said to herself throwing her body on the bed without even changing to her pajamas.

The next day, she walked to the Card Capital early in the morning wearing her white sweatshirt with short jeans and white sneakers. She saw Miwa, Misaki and the others are already there.

" Ohayo!," Kasumi called walking towards them.

" Ohayo!," Aichi, Misaki, Miwa, Emi and Izaki replied at the same time. Morikawa was busy admiring his deck, Kai was looking in the other direction, Kamui and his friends were talking about something. Just like her, they were wearing their summer clothes and carried their own stuffs.

" You guys are pretty early," she said. " Oh by the way, where's Shin?," she asked looking around noticing Shin was not among them.

" He went to pick our ride," Misaki replied. In the next few second, a small mini bus stopped in front of them.

" Woman and children first," Shin joked as she slide the window open.

" Hey Shin, nice ride," Miwa said with a laugh as everyone climbed aboard. Misaki was in front passenger seat like always while Kasumi was seated next to Miwa and Aichi. As soon as everyone started to settle down, the bus finally started moving. Morikawa isn't the person who can just sit still. They not even reached the highway and he's getting sweaty just like a child.

" Hey guys, let's play I spy!," Morikawa suggested.

"Are you a baby or what?," Kamui giggled grinning at him. " Only a childish person would dumb enough to play that childish game!"

" What did you say brat? Who's the kid around here? Me or you," Morikawa sneered as he and Kamui make eye contact. A flash of rivalry lightning ( anime style) appeared between them. Making Morikawa and Kamui sit together, isn't a good idea after all.

" Does anyone know a road trip song?," Miwa asked in the midst of argument. " How about you Kai? Any songs buddy?," he elbowed Kai as Kai just stare into space.

"No, stop elbowing me," Kai hissed but it made Miwa elbowing him more.

Kasumi raised her hand. " I know one song! Let's sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall!," she suggested excitedly.

" That's way too long!," Morikawa snorted. " How we sing Twinkle twinkle little star for Kamui," he teased poking Kamui's forehead. " It suits his age afterall. A kid and a baby."

Kamui's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. No body make fun of the Great Kamui especially when his goddess is here! " Hah! I bet you can't sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall because it's too hard for you," he sneered. "Even a kid and babies can sing that."

"SOY yo!," Eiji agreed.

" That's stands for Shame On You,"Reiji translated as he and Eiji slapped high-five.

" Hohoho…," Morikawa's face darkened. "You dare to challenge me?,"

Misaki was totally pissed off by all the noise behind her. She tried to read her book in peace but Morikawa's shouts, Kamui's persistant, Aichi's innocent voice trying to make peace between them and Kasumi, Emi and Miwa sang a song to themselves totally get in her nerve. The bus has turned into a circus for some reason.

'Calm down Misaki. You can't let those goons get better of you,'she thought taking a deep breath. Then,when someone tossed a crumple paper on her head, she finally snapped.

"Will you guys keep quiet?," she snapped and turned to them with her angry expression. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stare at her. Morikawa and Kamui quickly sit like an innocent kid when they saw Misaki's deadly expression.

" We're not even halfway on the trip and you guys make a lot of fuss," she added.

" We're sorry," everyone apologised except for Kai. Then, the bus suddenly came to a stopped causing everyone to lurched forward due to inertia.

" Hey what's going on Shin," Aichi asked leaning forward.

" I don't get it. The light is green but the line is not moving," Shin replied. Something must have disturbed the line of traffic in the front. They waited for 10 minutes but the bus still remained it it's same position.

" Gah! This have taken way too long!," Kasumi said impatiently. " I'm going to check it out!," she said as she climbed out of the bus.

"Kasumi-san wait! Get back in here. Who knows when the traffic move again," Shin said.

" I'm just going to see what's going on," she replied.

" Kasumi I know what you're thinking. You're going to knock someone who's responsible for this traffic," he said. "Just so you know, not all problems in life can be solve with fist."

Misaki unstrapped her seatbelts and climbed out of the bus. "I'm coming with you too," she said.

" Owhhhh..not you too Misaki?," Shin groaned letting a cry of disappointment.

Miwa opened the window and poked his head outside as Misaki and Kasumi walked ahead to the front line. " That's is one long traffic jam. Hey, what do you think both of them gonna do?"

Kai smiled a little and crossed his arm. " We'll know soon," he replied.

Misaki and Kasumi walked slowly to the front line. They saw angry drivers waving their fists and screamed in foul languages. Some of them even honked over and over again.

" I wonder what cause this long line," Kasumi wondered.

" Who knows. Maybe we should asked those drivers over there," she said pointing at a red sport car in the front line. They noticed it was the car's fault for causing a long traffic jam. They didn't even move when the light is green.

" Haha..we sure cause a lot of troubles for everyone huh buddy," a bald man said lighting his cigar.

" Hearing everyone's scream and anger sure make me feel good," said one man with ponytail.

Misaki and Kasumi approached them with their angry expression. " Hey, would you mind moving your car now?," Misaki asked with her arm crossed. "You make a lot of fuss for everyone. Can you be more considerate?"

Both of the mean looked at each other and laughed. " Hahahaha…ya hear that buddy? She asked us to be more considerate!," the bald man said roaring with laughter.

" Hahaha..I…I know haahaha..," his friend replied. Misaki and Kasumi could feel a wave of anger waiting to explode in their body.

" I tell you what, we will move our car if you two lovely ladies join us for a ride," the ponytailed man said with a smirk as he winked at Misaki. Misaki could feel every hair on her body stands he did that. 'Disgusting,'she thought.

" Come on ladies, only a ride," the bald said with a laugh. " No ride means no moving."

Misaki and Kasumi looked at each other and backed to the men. " If you put it that way, I guess we have to use force," Kasumi smirked evilly as she approached towards the men. Misaki stood there feeling lucky because she was not on their shoes.

" Wa-wait….wh what do you think you're doing?," the bald man asked as Kasumi extend her hands toward them.

" Don't worry, I try to make it less painful as possible," she said with a dark tune.

INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

" I wonder what those two up to now," Shin wondered. " Hey, the line's moving! Finally," he exclaimed as the traffic jam ceased.

" Hey you're right. I wonder what did they do?," Morikawa said. Then they saw Misaki and Kasumi ran towards the bus and got in.

" Hey guys! The traffic stops now. What did you guys do?," Kamui asked eagerly.

Kasumi and Misaki looked at each other and giggled. " Shin's right. We can't solve problem in life by using your fist. There's a lot of way…hehehe…," Kasumi let out a nervous laugh.

" Whatever you just do, it stops the traffic jam. What important is you two actually listen to my advice," Shin said as he drove the car.

" Wohooo! Summer camp here we come!," Morikawa wailed excitedly.

" You mean summer training camp," Kamui corrected him. So, things get back to normal in the bus with the circus atmosphere.

Meanwhile, let's take a look on what happen to those two drivers. " Th-the horror," the bald man said in his scared voice as he drove his car. He felt his entire body shook.

"Its yo-your fault!I can't get any good sleep tonight. Drop me in front of my mama's house!," he sobbed.

* * *

**Please review on what you think about this chapter guys. Don't be a silent reading just release your mind too! Review please! Another chapter is coming soon. No spoiler hehe!**


	11. Another summer camp chapter

**Sorry to keep you ****waiting guys! I've been stressing about my exams lately. So please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?," Morikawa groaned impatiently.

" Not yet. It would be nice if you keep it down," Misaki told him sternly.

" But Misaki, we've been driving for 3 hours…and nothing ahead of us but forest and more forest!," Morikawa argued.

" We're almost there guys, I'll let you know when we arrive," Shin said adjusting his glasses as he drive. Morikawa was about to argue again but stopped when he saw Misaki's angry bad mood expression.

About 20 minutes later, they finally stopped in front of the big luxurious cabin with Ren, Asaka and Tetsu waited at the doorstop.

" OMG, that's Team Asteroid in real life!," Kasumi let out a shrieked of happiness and made her way out of the van by shoving Miwa and Kai out of her way. She always saw Team Asteroid on tv but this time, it's real as if in flesh and blood.

" Konichiwa! I'm Kasumi Oichikawa. I'm one of your biggest fan," she said excitedly grabbing Ren's hand and shook it._ ' Hehe…I finally shook his hand,'_ she thought.

" It's nice to meet you Kasumi…It's always a pleasure to meet a new Card fighter like you," Ren replied with a smile. Kasumi nodded and turn her attention to Asaka.

" Wahhh Asaka-san, you look more kawaii in real life," Kasumi commented with a smile. Asaka blushed and looked away feeling extremly shy. She just said that in front of Ren. It's embarasing for her.

" Ye-yeah..thanks," she replied shyly. Kasumi giggled and looked at Tetsu. She was about to said something until when she felt an angry aura behind her.

" We're here to train not fangirling around!," Kai interrupted and throws two heavy-looking bags to Kasumi.

" Wh-whoa! Watch where you throw it buster!," Kasumi said as she tried to catch the luggage. She lost her footing while trying to catch two bags at the same time and lost her balance. Luckily, Tetsu was behind her and she leaned safely against him.

" That's your stuff isn't it? Do you expect me to carry it for you? Seriously, you left your stuff in the van and I have to carry it. It's so troublesome," Kai retorted in his mocking tune.

'_Th-this guy!,'_ Kasumi thought angrily as two angry nerve appeared on her forehead.

" My…my…this is surprising," Ren commented while clapping his hands. Kasumi and Kai stop glaring at each other and looked at him.

" This is the first time Kai actually take his interest in a girl before. He even offered to carry her luggage that she left," Ren said happily winking at Kai.

" I don't know what you talking about,"Kai snapped harshly as his cheeks turned red. " Why would I interested with this barbaric woman anyway. She's not even worth my time."

Kasumi felt like thousands of rocks falling on her when she heard that. "Hoho..excuse me for my habits of fighting. At least I'm not a Mr Snappy Pants like you," Kasumi replied.

" Tch! You not even worth arguing," Kai replied coldly.

" What's wrong, you're out of words already? How fast…looks like I win," Kasumi smirked.

" Who said you're winning? I just said you not even worth arguing," Kai told her as he felt annoyed. Normally, he would keep his cool and stayed reserve as possible when anyone argues with him. But to this girl, Kasumi….? He didn't even know why he's out of his character all the sudden.

" Now…now…save your lover fights for later…you're making a scene here. As much as I enjoy your fights, you guys should stop and settle down," Ren interrupted with his gentle and calm voice as he's standing between them.

" We're not lovers!," Kai and Kasumi said at the same time. Then, both of them looked away from each other and entered the cabin at the same time.

" Man, I wish I can record this," Miwa said with a sigh. " It's really fun to watch Kai like that. Kasumi-chan is the only person who can make Kai spoke that much."

Kasumi shared the same room with Misaki and Emi. There were three comfortable looking bed, a television set and soft carpet in the room. There's also one big window next to television set decorated with purple curtains and three wooden cupboard leaning side by side against the wall.

'_ Geez….how am I supposed to be nice to Kai when we keep on arguing? I really want to know him better,'_ Kasumi thought as she started unpacking. _' I guess it's my fault for all the arguments we had so far. I should apologise sooner or later.'_

" Let me guess, you're thinking about Kai again right?," Misaki smirked disrupting her day dreaming.

" Ah..ummm…of course not!," Kasumi retorted and looked away from Misaki with her cheek turns bright red.

_' You're way too easy to read. What did you see in Kai anyway?,'_ Misaki thought after reading Kasumi's reaction.

Meanwhile in the other room a.k.a boys' room, Kai, Aichi and Miwa were unpacking as well. Their room was almost similar to the girls.

" Ne…Kai, what didn't you keep your cool when your argued with Kasumi-chan just now," Miwa teased him.

Kai didn't said a word and acted as if he didn't hear him. He kept on folding his clothes and placed them in the cupboard.

" I guess Kasumi-chan is the first girl that you fond off…I mean she's the only girl can be this close to you," Miwa said again. A nerve of anger appeared on Kai's forehead when he heard that but he still remained calm and expressionless.

" Now to think about it, Kai does act different around Kasumi-san," Aichi agreed.

" I don't know what you two are talking about," Kai hissed impatiently. He slammed his cupboard shut and walked out of the room. Just when he was about go outside, he was stopped by Ren.

" Yo Kai! It's been a while since that day huh?," Ren greeted him playfully. Kai sighed and looked at him with one of his serious expression.

" What do you want Ren? I'm not in the mood to talk about that day and the old days," Kai said coldly.

" Oh come on Kai…if you didn't want to talk, how about we just play instead," Ren grinned walking out his deck.

" Fine by me….," Kai nodded and took out his Kagero deck. Both of them walked to a nearby table and started to settle their decks.

" Now! Stand up the Vanguard!," they both said at the same time.

" Lizard Runner Undu!," Kai announced.

" Fullbau!,"Ren said as he draw one card from his deck. " I'll go first like I'll always did Kai."

" Sure…..," Kai said calmly.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter minna-san. Remember to review please! Next chapter coming soon!**


	12. Just another summer camp chapter

**Sorry for the late update guys! Thank you so much for the fav, follow and the reviews! Enjoy the next chappie :)**

* * *

" I ride Blaster Javelin! And oh…my turn ends here," Ren said, scratching his head.

Kai draw a card and selected one of the cards on his hands. " I ride Bahr!," he said. " I call Flame of Hope Aermo to the rear guard. Boosted by Aermo, Bahr attacks your Vanguard!," Kai said passionately.

" Drive trigger check," Kai said checking his top card. No trigger this time.

Ren smiled checking the top of his deck. " Damage trigger check. None," he announced putting a card to his damage zone.

" My turn end," Kai said calmly.

" You should do better than that Kai. Because I can crush you anytime" Ren smirked as he flipped a card he choose in a dramatic way. " I ride Blaster Dark! I call Skull Witch Nemain, Black Sage Chariot and Tripe Dark Armour to the read guard," Ren announced. " Boosted by Chariot, Blaster Dark attacks your Vanguard."

" I don't guard," Kai replied.

" Drive check. Hmm..no trigger. Too bad," Ren said with a sigh. At least Kai got one damage. " Next! Tripe Dark Armour attacks your Vanguard."

" I don't guard," Kai said checking his card for damage trigger.

* * *

It's been more than 6 minutes since they have played. In this round, both of them have equal damage of five. The next round will determine the winner. Despite the situation, both fighters remained calm.

**Kai : Vanguard : Grade 3 Dragonic Overlord, boosted by Flame of Hope Aermo**

** Rear Guard : Nehalem boosted by Bahr**

**Beserk Dragon Boosted by Wyvern Guard Barri**

* * *

**Ren : Vanguard : Grade 3 Phantom Blaster Dragon, boosted by Black Sage Charon**

** Rear Guard : Skull Witch Nemain boosted by Apocalypse Bat**

** Tripe Dark Armour boosted by Darkside Pegasus**

* * *

" Final turn," Kai announced, smirking at Ren.

" Wh-what?," Ren asked, clearly surprised.

" Crossride! I ride Dragonic Overlord The End!," Kai declared as both of them image the huge gigantic Dragon, standing proudly on the surface of Planet Clay.

" Since, I have Dragonic Overlord in the soul, my Vanguard gets additional 2000 power. Ren sweat because he felt uneasy. One more blow, the game will end.

" First, boosted by Bahr, Dragon Knight Nahalem attacks your Vanguard!," Kai said as Nehalem ( image) rise up to attack Phantom Blaster Dragon.

" I can't afford another damage. I need to survive this round!', Ren thought as he placed Grimm Reaper to the Guard Circle.

" Next! With the boost from Wyvern Guard Barri, Beserk Dragon attacks your Vanguard," Kai said passionately, letting out a mysterious smile.

" I guard with Black Sage Charon and Doranbau!," Ren declared. He make a good progress so far. None of the units were able to get through his defend. He need to survive one last attack.

" With the boost from Aermo, Dragon Overlord The end attacks your Vanguard with the power of 17000," Kai declared confidently.

" Not so fast! I guard with Healing Revenger and Freezing Revenger!," Ren said, feeling nervous as Kai check for a twin drive. He used all the cards in his hand to guard against Kai's previous attack.

" Twin drive check. First check," Kai said looking at the card. No trigger.

Ren let out a sigh of relief. Looks like he won't be able to penetrate through the shield with just a trigger.

" Second check," Kai said, still not backing down. To his surprise, he draw a Stand Trigger.

" That's a stand trigger. I stand Nehalem and all the powers to him," Kai smirked. Dragonic Overlord might not be able to penetrate him, but Ren has no card left no guard against the next attack.

" Nehalem attack! Finishing blow!," Kai said passionately.

" Damage trigger game," Ren said looking at his trigger. He sighed and smiled at Kai. " Looks like you win buddy."

Kai smirked and collected his cards. The fight was way too easy for a person like him.

Without both of them notice, their fight was witnessed by Kasumi all along. She was hiding behind a pillar observing their fights.

' I wish I can fight Kai and have fun just like Ren-san,' she thought bitterly. She cursed herself for not be able to overcome the trauma she faced years ago. She watched Ren having a friendly conversation with Kai before he went back to the cabin.

Kai was alone. He placed both of his hands into his pocket and look directly at her direction. " Hey, you can come now Kasumi," he said calmly.

Kasumi shivered. He noticed her all along? How is that possible? She's sure she hid herself well. " Ehh….ummm," Kasumi smiled nervously,showing herself to Kai. " I was happen to pass by."

To her surprise, Kai didn't say anything. Kasumi took a deep breath and joined him. Both of them witness the beautiful nature around them.

Everything was calm. They sky was painted baby blue with white pluffly clouds hovered above them. Birds chirping somewhere in the trees, soothing the atmosphere. The sound of the waterfall nearby was enough to make any stressed person feel relaxed.

" Hey," Kai said suddenly, clearing the awkward silent surrounding them.

" Hmm?," Kasumi replied looking at him.

" How do you like….being with us so far," he asked in a reserved tone without looking at her.

Kasumi sweatdropped. That's not the kind of question she would expect from someone like him. 'Is Kai being possessed or something? No! No! How terrible of her to even think of that. Aichi said he's a nice person. Could it be, this is the different side of him,' she thought.

" Are you ok? Did you hit your head or something?," she asked curiously, rubbing Kai's head.

Kai sweatdropped and gave her an annoying expression. " No. Do I always look like a terrible person to you?," he asked sarcastically.

Kasumi sweated and let out a nervous laugh." Hahaha...no! Why would I think of that. Well, maybe a little," she admitted, scratching her head.

" Tch. Think what you want," Kai almost snapped.

Kasumi smiled and look at the peaceful nature surrounding her. " Before I met Aichi and the others, all I think was myself. I involve in a lot of fights. I tired of fighting but I can't stop it. I maybe a role model in school, but for some reason, it doesn't make me happy. It's like they didn't see the real me or accept truly it."

" I see…," Kai replied shortly, looking away from her.

" After I met Aichi, Misaki and the others, I feel so happy. Despite who I really am, they still talk to me. Treating me like I'm one of them. The treatment is still new to me. Also, it's a first time I ever fond to a guy just by our arguments."

Kai's eyes widened when he heard that. He turned his full attention to Kasumi. He suddenly found himself smiling, not fully smiling but rather a cool smile.

" Kai? What is it? Is there something on my face?," Kasumi asked rubbing her cheeks. Shee find it's uncomfortable and strange of him staring at her and smile at the same time. However, she found herself looking at Kai too.

' What am I doing? Why am I feeling like this?," she asked herself trying to pull her face away from Kai. By unknown force, she can't stop herself at all. She can't take her eyes off it.

' No..is it me or his face is getting bigger and bigger,' she thought. Her heart races like crazy. Blood rushes through her vein as her whole body overwhelm with excitement as she watched Kai leaning closer and closer to her face.

Why can't she move at all? Could it be she wants it too? Kasumi braced herself preparing for what Kai's gonna do next. He felt his soft hand rubbed gently on her hair. Kasumi almost gasp.

" You have a leaf stuck on your hair," he said in a seductive-like whisper, showing a small green leaf on his palm.

" Hey Kai!," a voice interrupted. It was Miwa and Aichi. Both of them heads towards their way. Kai withdrew himself from her and walked towards the two guys.

Kasumi leaned against a nearby pillar. She was sweating heavily. She could hear the sound of her own heartbeat beating fast. " Wh-what was that just now?," she asked herself, covering her face with her hands.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter this time? Good? Need improvement? Please review, fav or follow!**


	13. Summer Camp and Games

**Hello again guys! Thank you for taking the time reading this chapter and review, follow and fav it! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**The Next Day ( Early Morning)**

Kasumi stared blankly into space while stirring the soup in a pot. She was still bothered about her feelings when Kai 'touch' her. He's just Kai right? Why should she think about it too much? Why she made a big deal about it?

" Kasumi…," a voice called her, but it seem far away.

Kasumi stood still unaware her soup was actually boiling.

" Kasumi…," a voice called again, this time louder. It took her a few seconds to realise Misaki was actually calling her.

Kasumi shook her head. How long was she in daze again? " Yes what is it Misaki?," she asked, snapping herself from her thoughts.

Misaki raised an eyebrow. She was puzzled by her behaviour since yesterday. She constantly saw Kasumi blushing and avoided Kai more, even at yesterday's dinner.

" The guys have overslept. If they don't wake up, the breakfast getting cold," she said calmly, pushing Kasumi away getting and take over the stirring and slow down the heat.

Kasumi blinked. " Are you saying that you want me to wake them up?," she asked in a uneasy voice. Waking the guys mean she has to face Kai too. It's no big deal right? Just ask them to wake up and told them to have breakfast. Easy enough…MAYBE.

Misaki nodded. " Yep, no one is more stricter than you," she replied, winking at her.

Kasumi sweatdropped. She did not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. So, she walked to Morikawa, Kamui and his gangs' room since it's the closest.

" Hey guys! Breakfast is ready! Wake up or it's get cold," she called, knocking on their doors.

But there was no reply. Kasumi knocked their doors harder over and over again but still there's no reply. Feeling irritated, she kicked their door open.

BANNGGGGGGGG!

She found out that Morikawa was still asleep with his saliva drools all over his face and Kamui was mumbling Emi's name in his sleep.

" THESE BOYYSS!," Kasumi clenched her fist angrily. She looked around the room and found a small gong lying beneath Morikawa's bed. THE HECK EVEN BROUGHT GONG TO THE CAMP? Oh well…

Kasumi picked and the gong and smirked. She looked at the boys, sleeping soundly on their comfortably looking bed and lifted the stick.

GWANNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

" EARTHQUAKE!," Morikawa screamed, jumping out from his bed.

" ALIENS!," Kamui shrieked, ready in his battle position. " Don't worry Emi, no aliens gonna harm you as long as I'm here!"

Kasumi looked at the guys and sweatdropped. " You guys! Get up and have your breakfast!," she ordered pointing the gong stick at their faces.

Morikawa squinted his eyes and yawn. " Oh it's you Kasumi. I'm off to bed. Just save some for me," he said, sleepily totally didn't care much about her presence there.

Feeling irritated, Kasumi glared at them with her murderous sharp eyes. " THIS IS A SUMMER TRAINING CAMP. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TRAINING CAMP IS?," she asked them with her black murderous aura engulfing the room.

Kamui, Eiji and Reiji gulped and hugged each other. " I-is it me or this room getting colder," Eiji shivered.

" I-I don't know. Probably the heaters," Reiji said with his teeth chattering.

" You not the boss of me. When I want to sleep, I want to sleep,"Morikawa said, still trying to act tough but he was clearly shaking.

Kamui, Reiji and Eiji sweatdropped. " What a wimp," they said at the same time.

" For this day on, I make sure I keep an eye on you to make sure you fully train!," Kasumi said sternly. " Vanguard is not just about strength and skills but STAMINA AND DISCIPLINE too! You need to balance both physical and mental!"

" HEH?!," the boys shrieked.

Kasumi raised her hands to silence them. " Do I make myself clear?," she asked, looking at them with a smile.

The boys probably knew what her 'smile' really means because they quickly grabbed their towels and dashed to the bathroom at the same time.

" I bath first!," Kamui declared.

" Not you kid! Adults always first!," Morikawa snapped, and both of them pushing each other all the way to the bathroom.

Seeing the guys being fully obedient, Kasumi nodded with satisfaction. Now, all there's left is to wake Aichi, Miwa and…..KAI. ' Kasumi, now you're being a wimp!,' she cursed herself, walking towards their door.

She raised her fist to knock the door but it stop as something was possessing her. WHY COULDN'T SHE DO IT? The door was right in front of her.

' Do I see Kai as a man? Is that how I feeling right this?,' she though and bangs her head hard on the door over and over again.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

" Baka Kasumi! Why do you even think of that! Him? A man?! Get real! He's just Kai!," she yelled at herself.

Then suddenly, the door open suddenly. Kasumi nearly tipped bit she managed to hold a soft fabric-like cloth to stop herself from falling. She looked up only to see Kai in his SLEEP WEAR! AND SHE WAS HOLDING IT! PRECISELY ON HIS CHEST! He still look cool despite his messy hair.

" Oh, so you the one who's keep making the noise at the door," he said in his reserved voice. He seem didn't mind Kasumi's tug on his shirt.

Miwa yawned and rub his eyes. " What time is it?," he said half-asleep.

Kasumi backed away with red shades all over her face. She could hear her heartbeats beating wildly on her chest. That was close! TOO CLOSE!

" Br-Breakfast is ready," she said trying to keep her voice steady, trying to be the Kasumi that Kai always knew.

" Finally," Kai said, walking pass her to the kitchen.

Kasumi let out a sigh of relieve. WHY? WHY IS SHE SO NERVOUS BEING AROUND HIM? SINCE WHEN? WHY DOES HER HEART THROMBS EVERY TIME HE'S NEAR?

Two loud snores disrupted her thoughts. She turned around only to find Miw and Aichi still asleep." Guys...," she said clenching her fist. She end up scolding them with the same lectures she used on Morikawa, Komui, Eiji and Reiji.

* * *

" Man, my legs hurts," Komui moaned rubbing his knee.

" Tell me about it. We've been here for almost 3 days. Why do we have to learn karate when this supposed to be a VANGUARD CAMP?!," Morikawa shrieked burning his marshmallow on a fire.

It was night time. So, the gang decided it would be fun to hang out under the stars and around the camp fire for once.

" This is what happen when you upset Kasumi," Misaki told them, taking a bite on her cooked marshmallow. She saw that the guys Aichi, Miwa, Morikawa, Izaki, Eiji and Reiji have to study the basics of karate every afternoon before Cardfighting under the watchful eyes of Kasumi. Even Kai and Ren voluntary to join in because they said it was fun.

" Speaking of Kasumi..where is she?," Emi asked looking around her. Kasumi was not certainly among them ever since when Tetsu and Kai lit up the fire.

" There she is," Asaka pointed at Kasumi, standing all by herself under a big tree. She wore thick sweater to keep herself warm under the cold condition.

" Kasumi! What are you doing there all yourself?! Come and join us!," Asaka called, pointing at an empty bench beside her.

" No thank you Asaka-san. I don't like being near fires," she replied, rubbing her palm together since it's cold.

" Why that's?," Tetsu asked. He was about to asked her again when Kasumi didn't replied but Kai tapped his shoulder and shook his head, as if telling Tetsu that's a very sensitive topic for her.

Tetsu let out a fake cough and sat down. " I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," he said, feeling a little bit guilty. Morikawa, Kamui and Misaki looked down. All them knew about her past and felt sorry for her.

Ren quickly stepped between them and took out a big square box. " Ne! Let's play a game shall we?!," he said cheerfully, trying to get rid of the gloomy atmosphere.

Asaka stood up and approached him with a big smile pasted all over her face. " What kind of game Ren?," she asked, clapping her hands twice.

Ren smirked and dragged Kai along with him towards Kasumi. " Oi what's the big idea," Kai demanded as Ren forcefully made him stood besides Kasumi. Ren grinned and showed him the square box.

" We're gonna play a Pair Couple Game. You must survive the night together with your couple," Ren said, winking at both of them. " Now put your hands in it and if you have the same number as your partner, he or she will be your couple for the night."

Kai seemed didn't mind the rules of this game. He calmly dug his hand into the box and took out the folded piece of paper. " Number 6," he said, showing the unfolded paper to Ren.

" Alrighty! Kasumi-chan your turn!," he said bringing the box to her. Kasumi seemed to be hesitated at first but ended up taking out a piece of paper anyway.

Who will she pair with? She won't mind because they all her friends anyway. Her eyes widened when she unfolded that paper. ' Why? Why him of all people?!,' she thought bitterly.

" Nu-Number 6," she said with a shaky voice.

Ren tapped her shoulder gently. " Looks like you and Kai are couple for the night," he winked. " Alright, let me tell you what's the game about. All you need to do is walked in the woods together for 3 hours and survive the any obstacle."

" Sound easy enough. Let's go," Kai said, walking ahead of Kasumi.

" H-Hey, don't leave me!," Kasumi called , running to his side as they both slowly disappeared in the darkness.

Miwa sweatdropped. " Wow! Who knew both of them ended up taking the same number," he said with a laugh.

" I guess it must be faith," Misaki agreed.

" Does that mean both of them are destined to be paired?," Emi asked with sparkling eyes.

Ren giggled and turned to them. " Nope. It's not a coincident or anything," he said with a smile.

Kamui raised an eyebrow. " What do you mean by that?," he asked curiously.

Ren scratched his hand and giggled more. " Actually, all the numbers in this box are the SAME," he told them pouring all the papers out from the box. NUMBER 6 were everywhere on the ground.

" WHAT?!," they all yelled at him.

" Tetsu's the one holding the real box. Haha..I made this for just for Kai and Kasumi," he chuckled.

Misaki squinted her eyes and sighed. " Very cunning," she mumbled.

" Ne! Let's play too! We can't let them both have all the fun!," he said, taking the real box from Tetsu.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter anyone? Do you like it? Please review, follow or fav! :)**


	14. Summer and love

**Thank you soooo much for the review on the last chapter. I love you guys! Oh, I hope you love enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Kasumi POV**

I never felt this tense before. I've surrounded by angry mobs before, almost killed by delinquents, survive an ambush and live it to tell it, but….ALONE WITH THE PERSON I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH…especially that person was none other than KAI TOSHIKI...

UWAAAAAA…..! I rather burn to crisp than this.

" Hey…," Kai's cool voice break into my thoughts.

I almost jumped, hearing his voice. " Ye-yeah?," I turned to him nervously.

" Why are you standing so far from me?," he asked me curiously.

I sweatdropped. How can I explain this? I promised myself not to go near him by 5 meters. It's bad enough I sweat all over if I ever get close to him.

" Well you se-," I tried to think of an convincing answer. What he DID NEXT totally surprises !

He pulled me closely to him and placed his hand around my shoulder. " Baaaka. You might be tough but you still a girl. This is a forest you're talking about," he told me with a very I mean VERY COOL voice.

Blood rushes to my head giving me bright shades of red on my cheek. I don't know what to say. His cool expression and warm concern voice totally melt my heart. Huh wait! Since when I think Kai like that.

" Huh! I'm fine. No need to worry about me," I insisted, breaking away from his 'embrace'. I turned away making sure he didn't see me blushing.

We end up walking side by side very closely. I wish I'm a guy right now because I don't have to walk TOO close to him. This is all Ren's fault! I wished he didn't forced me into playing this stupid couple game!

'Kasumi, you out of luck,' I told myself. Of all number, why does it always have to be Number 6! KAI'S NUMBER!

I took a quick glimpse at Kai. He remained emotionless as he stared blankly ahead of him. None of us spoke a word since then. I sighed silently. Another reason I joined this camp was to get to know Kai more.

I need to start a conversation somehow. I knew Kai for 3 months now. The day I met him, our very first met…was a DISASTER! Kai was a meanie, jerk, cold blooded guy and….COMFORTING at the same time.

" Ne Kai, can I ask you a question?," I asked, after gathering all my courage to speak up to him.

" Hmm?," he answered, not bothering to look at me. I don't mind because I already get used to it.

" Do you have any family member?," I boldly asked him. I was curious alright! I always saw Kai alone. He never spoke any of his family members to me or anyone before. Miwa, wasn't helping at all. ' Ask him yourself Kasu-chan', his voice echoed in my head.

I don't even know where Kai's live and I'm sure he didn't give a crap where I live. It proves I know NOTHING about Kai!

My question seemed to have a big impact on Kai. " It's none of your concern," he replied coldly.

" If you refuse you tell me, does that mean you don't have a family?," I taunted him. Seriously?! He knew almost everything about me even my weaknesses! But WHY can't he let me know something about him!

Kai stopped walking and looked at me. I can tell he was totally pissed off. " Tch! Think what you want," he snapped. Kai seemed to hold his anger against me. If I was a guy, he probably 'kill' me.

I don't want him to hate me just by our arguments. I don't know why but I just CAN'T bear with him hating me. Instinctively, I wrapped my arm around his neck, HUGGING him tightly.

" I'm sorry. I-I won't ask you that again," I apologised, looking up to him eye to eye.

Is it me or my eyes play tricks on me. Was Kai blushing just now or it just the trick of the moon? He looked away and scratched his head with hundred shades of red on his face. Does he have fever or something?

" If you must know, my parents, they died when I was very young," he told me all the sudden.

HEH? What happen to the cold-blooded Kai a few moments ago? But most importantly, his parents died? Oh Kai….we both the same. Having the one you loved died, can change you. How do the old you acted before Kai?

" I'm sorry to hear that," that was all I manage to say.

" Don't be," he replied. Wait, did I sense sadness in his tune.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kai was totally surprise by her actions. This was his FIRST TIME hugging tightly and closely by a girl. It was still new even for a guy like him.

" Oi! Kasumi, what do you think you're doing!," he demanded with thousands of bright shades on his face. Kasumi was hugging him tight, wrapping her arm around his neck.

" You must be lonely all these years," she whispered in a low tune. Kai stop struggling and looked at the girl, resting her head on his chest comfortably.

" It's alright Kai. I know how you feel. Hiding your sadness behind your smile and coolness, pretending to be happy when you're not…I get it…BUT you not lonely anymore," Kasumi continued in her soft voice.

Kai was silent. He felt awkward and touched at the same time. But his emotionless expression makes it difficult to read his expression. Then, he raised his arm to hug her back. ' Looks like you know how I feel all these years,' he thought, resting his head on hers.

" You have Aichi, Miwa and the others. The same for me too…I have YOU and everyone. I'm not lonely anymore. Kai, you the first person ever asked about me. I'm so happy," Kasumi raised her head to him. " My burden was lifted, the moment I told you."

Kai smiled and looked back at her. This time, it's eye to eye. They were having a moment until they heard a rustle and movement in the bush in front of them.

" What's that?!," Kasumi shrieked out loud, breaking the embrace.

" It's coming from over there," Kai blurted out, walking towards the bush. Kasumi swallowed her fear and picked up a stick lying on the ground. She walked slowly besides Kai, as they both approached the bush.

Kai and Kasumi leaned closely toward the bush and SAW…

" BOOOOOO!," a black hooded figure, dripping with blood popped out suddenly.

" KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…! WAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA," Kasumi screamed and smacked the entity with her stick, before running away in full speed.

" Oi! Kasumi!," Kai called, running after her leaving the so-called entity behind.

Miwa popped behind a tree and kneeled beside the entity. " Hey Ren, are you alright?," he asked curiously, poking Ren's side with Kasumi's stick.

Ren sat up straight and took off his hoodie. " I'm fine. Tell ughhh Asaka, to prepare some ice for me," he groaned, touching a huge red bump on his head. " Ouchie."

Miwa chuckled and let out a small laugh. " You probably shouldn't do that when it comes to Kasumi. We gonna need A LOT of ice for that."

* * *

" Oi Kasumi wait up!," Kai called, chasing after Kasumi but she was too terrified to listen to him. He have no choice but to make his ULTIMATE move. He jumped onto her, causing them both end up slipping down on the hillside.

Then, they find out themselves in an awkward position. Kai was above Kasumi, pinning her on the ground. But, they both too distracted to care about it.

" I never thought a girl like you can easily get spook by cheesy stunts like that," Kai provoked her with a smirk.

" Sorry. I thought it was a ghost," Kasumi replied with a laugh looking Kai above her. His face was a few inches on hers. " My equation doesn't blend well when it comes to ghost."

Kai grinned. " How troublesome," he sighed as Kasumi let out a small laugh. I bet they forgot the position they in right now. I don't know how people would react it they saw their position like this.

Little do they know, they were actually watched by Asaka and Misaki, hiding behind a tree.

" Looks like things work out to them both," Misaki commented.

" Thanks to Ren-san that is. He's a genius setting them both up," Asaka snorted.

* * *

**I hope you really reaally love this chpt. oWo. Please REVIEW! Any thoughts are welcome. :D**


End file.
